Hidden traits and reluctant mates
by SnakeNBake
Summary: A family secret comes to light and changes Hermione's life forever. Rated M for future chapters Veela!Hermione Polyfic
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: Discoveries

September 18th 2000

The world had stopped spinning for a few moments, everything around her slowed down and soon she found herself in a state of frozen shock. The only sound permeating her self induced trance was the steady ticking of the wall clock, located in the far right corner of the cold room. The doctor's words rattling around in her head were earth shattering…

 _Tick..._

" _You're not a match."_

 _Tock…_

" _Not even a partial?_

 _Tick..._

 _But I thought there was a large chance…"_

 _Tock…_

" _It would seem you're of no relation to Mr Granger at all...Im so sorry."_

She had left the doctor's office in a complete haze. Everyone passing by her in a blur, their conversations nothing but static in her head.

No relation? Surely he was mistaken, a mix up at the lab, the wrong paperwork? It just had to be wrong. Finding herself in the hospital room where her ailing father had been the last few months, she pulled up a chair to his bedside and took his frail hand in hers. His once sun kissed complexion had paled considerably over the last year, the laughter no longer visible in his now sunken eyes. Purple splotches from countless ivs peppering his arms; there weren't many good veins left these days.

Had it really only been a year? A year since the grim diagnosis, Stage 4 skin cancer that had spread to his lungs and kidneys, had invaded and altered their lives? Everything from that point on, seemed stuck in the fast lane, zooming by with a quickness she hadn't been prepared for.

Immediately following the news, her father had been pumped full of chemicals, pills, morphine, anything and everything. All in an attempt at comfort and a chance of survival. Hermione had tried her best at procuring magical means of treatments; it would seem though, that cancer was a muggle disease, St. Mungo's had nothing to offer her.

Even Harry had swung his celebrity around in an effort for answers. Only to be disappointed at every turn, to be told the same line over and over.

" _I'm sorry Miss Granger, there is nothing we can do."_

" _Even for a war heroine such as yourself, we can't administer pain potions. The laws still remain the same."_

Absolute rubbish, she had literally bled for them, gave up her childhood for them! And for what!? Just to be told that it was for nothing? What good was her magic if she couldn't even use it to ease her own fathers pain!? What was the reason for rescuing a world that refused to offered their advancements to others. Where they not all human? Did they not all bleed the same? Why was it so difficult to just treat her father at St Mungo's?

Her train of thought Immediately derailed in a violent fashion. Crashing into the back of her head and causing her to let out an anguished cry, followed by a bought of mostly silent sobbing.

Not her father, not her father, not her father, no relation...

Mr Granger, jostled awake by his daughter's sorrow filled hiccups and sniffles, gripped tightly to Hermione's trembling hand, he may be weak, but he was strong enough for this, he could offer his daughter some comfort. It must not have been good news if she had finally dropped her bravery for a moment.

She had been brave when she found out of her mother's death,an unfortunate car accident, after journeying to Australia following the war; His daughter had fought in a fucking war and he had been completely oblivious. She had been brave in the face of his anger with her following his memories being restored, had endured his alcoholism, as he dealt with his own demons, and now finally she had allowed herself to feel.

"Hermione?"

She felt his hand as he tried to ease her trembling, and placed her other one atop of his. She knew it wasn't going to be easy to speak about, but she needed the answers. Needed to know, though it would change nothing, he was her father regardless. Taking a few deep breaths and managing to quickly reigning her emotions back in she finally replied.

"I know you told me, or rather, insisted quite adamantly not to be tested."

"Oh god, no….you didn't?"

"I did, you had to have known I would! I would give my own life for yours! Of course I was tested!"

"Hermione, my child…"

"I'm not though, am I? Your child?"

Her voice grew quiet, she wasn't angry, confused and a little hurt sure,but not angry;she just wanted answer's.

"No, biologically, you are not. You are mine though, I held you when you were scared during every thunderstorm. I taught you how to ride a bike, how to read! I was there when you lost your first tooth, when your first bit of magic happened! You. Are. My. Child!"

She carefully maneuvered herself into his hospital bed, taking great precaution not to kink any of the various medical equipment connected to him, she snuggled her chin beneath his, just as she had when she was small and frightened.

"You will always be my father, this changes nothing,...I just want to know who I am."

"I want you to know, your mum, she was really your mum. I met her when she was already five months gone with you. Even then, swollen with life not created by me, the beauty that she emanated was breathtaking. I fell in love immediately and we were married shortly after you were born. She spoke of your real father only once. Shortly after your first magical outburst... she was just so calm, completely unfazed by the fact you had just made your books trail behind you upstairs, because your tiny arms couldn't carry more than a few a time." they both let out a chuckle at the memory, a welcomed sound amidst the emotion heavy atmosphere. "That evening, after you had gone to sleep, she told me everything, how she was a squib… And how she was the mate of a magical creature who had been killed during the first war."

For the second time in an hour, Hermione found herself frozen in shock, she struggled to remain calm, her breathing became erratic and she moved away from her father as quickly and carefully as possible. Retreating to the back of the room, the scar on her arm, the one that had labeled her as less and so much more, began throbbing uncontrollably, a mental reaction to a sudden crises of identity.

"A magical creature, how can this..., which one!?"

"A veela, and she was never sure if you would present, we had to wait till your..."

" Till my 21st birthday,...that's tomorrow!"

OoOoOoO

A/N Ive had this idea for a while now and decided to dip my toes in the water. Please let me know what you think!. I don't have a beta(but would love one!) so please forgive me of any grammatical errors...hopefully though it's legible and can be overlooked!

I will be updating twice a month!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Transformation

Sept 21st

It started with the sweating, a sudden wave of heat assaulting every inch of her. She had stripped down to a camisole and cotton knickers and still it was too much. The silk sticking to her skin uncomfortably and forcing her to remove the offensive fabric from her body.

After the news of her heritage had finally sunk in she immediately found her way into her childhood home. Ripping apart her mother's study, unpacking every box that her father had tried to bury down since her death, yielding nothing in return for her frenzied effort.

Frustrated and no closer to the truth, she headed back home, empty handed and heavy hearted. There were limited books on veelas as it was and even less information on male veelas and their offspring. Only information she could suss up was that there were several types of veela and she had no idea which she was. To say she was frustrated was putting it lightly, she managed to pen a letter to fleur, detailing what was happening and asking for any bit of useful information that the french witch may possess; before she found herself on the other side of midnight, having been born at 12:03 a.m, she knew she wouldn't have to wait long. She counted to 180 out loud, taking big breaths and braced herself for whatever would come next.

As soon as the number 180 fell from her lips her skin immediately flushed, lava like energy began flowing through every part of her. She remained that way for the next few hours in a constant heated state of being. Even the numerous cooling charms and a few dips into an ice filled bath tub did nothing to soothe the feverish witch. A quicks quote quill followed behind her, recording every bit of the experience. After a six hours the heat gave way for the itching, she had to use a sticking charm on her hands to keep from trying to scratch herself bloody in an effort to rip the irritated flesh from her bones

When eight hours had passed the pain began, ripping through her like a flash of lightning. Every nerve firing at once, she could feel her body fighting for control as the veela genes began taking over her previous genetic profile. Bones elongating, airway expanding, the burning along her spin finally wrenched an anguished cry from within, the pain was everywhere at once and it was all too much for her. She managed to stumble into her bedroom, seeking the refuge of her bed and curling up beneath the comforting scent of the lavender laced duvet, before the darkness finally captured her .

"Shhh, you all need to be quiet I think she's coming to. Hermione? Dear one, can you hear me? Could you possibly give my hand a small squeeze if you can?"

Her heavy eyelids tried to take a peek at the soft voice addressing her but it proved to much, she opted for the aforementioned squeeze of the woman's hand, she assumed it was a woman anyhow.

"That's great my girl, now I'm going to give you a pain potion. Do you think you could possibly tilt your head forward a little ways? I promise the effects will be almost immediate and worth the effort."

Struggling for a few in moments, Hermione finally managed to do as was asked. The thick potion slipped past her dry lips and coated her parched tongue, dissolving in a loud fizzling noise as it travelled along her throat. Every aching portion of her began humming, a warm sensation soon accompanying it and then nothing but bliss as the all pain receded.

Now finding it much easier to move about, she propped herself up in the bed she was occupying; after finally prying her eyes open she saw it was actually her bed. And yes it had been a woman who had been speaking before. An older one, ancient perhaps, the sheer beauty that was emanating from the stranger was evidence of her magical profile. Most definitely a veela, the faint smell of oranges and toffee floated up from the woman's skin. It wasn't unpleasant and it brought with it an air of familiarity. This was someone to be trusted.

Upon further inspection of her surroundings, Hermione soon realized that her sight had also undergone a transformation. Color's were so much more defined and she could also see, with perfect clarity, the writing along a small galleon that rolled into the farthest corner of her room. "Now that's a nifty party trick." she inwardly chuckled.

The sudden merriment at her newfound sight was short lived, however, when the smell of chocolate and cinnamon attacked another of her heightened senses. She launched herself out of the bed, operating on pure instinct and still clad in only her cotton knickers. She needed to find the source of that amazing scent. It was meant for her and she would claim it as such.

"Miss Granger, I am terribly sorry for this, _petrificus totalius."_

Hermione felt herself freeze in place and keel over, landing with a hard thunk on the floor. "Mine, Mine, Mine…" despite her current state of paralysis she was able to mumble the words over and over. She felt herself lift from the floor and gliding through the air, being laid back down gently into her bed once more.

"Well that escalated quicker than I assumed. It would seem a potential mate is in your domicile. My name is Lucinda Rosen, by the way, I was Fleur's grandmother's mentor, and I will be yours as well. I will be helping you navigate your new life, it's a whole new world now for you my dear. As it were, you are not quite ready and apologetically I needed to keep you from claiming a mate so soon after transition. It's a confusing time and nothing should be done in haste."

"Now I had a few others from the kingdom, I will feel you in on that portion soon, already moved your father into our realm. We have the finest doctors that magic and mortal beings can offer and I assure you, he will be looked after very well. I also had a nice chat with him about your mother, every veela and their mate or mates; we have noticed that all of the newest ascendants have been mating with at multiples in the last ten years. We as a race aren't as plentiful as we once were, we are assuming this is the reason for that particular phenomenon. Anyhow each mated pair is recorded in a master directory, after looking up your mother's real name I was able to discern your veela parentage. Your father was the last of his line and you have quite an inheritance awaiting you."

The spells effects had now worn off completely, another new ability, her body processed magical essence much quicker.

Her body relaxed into the bed and she let out a loud sigh."

"What was her name, my mom's? His name?" The question was asked quietly, she wasn't sure she was really ready to know.

"Her name was Helena Nott and your father was the honorable prince Davius Blackwell."

"Who's outside my room?" she would have to react and absorb the news of her pureblood ancestry another time. Now all she could smell was the intoxicating aroma of the same mixture of chocolate and cinnamon. The craving to immerse herself in the heavenly scent was causing her mouth to salivate despite its previous dryness.

"Mr Potter and his auror partner Mr Malfoy, they received a patronus from your neighbor about screaming coming from your flat. sent for me after reading the letter fleur had returned to you. You have been unconscious for three days now and they stop in every night to check on you, or rather Mr Potter does and poor Mr. Malfoy gets dragged with him. A few other of your friends have stopped in as well, a few relatives of Mr Bill I presume, all that red hair."

A/N: Big mega thanks to everyone who has reviewed, favorited and who have followed my story so far! It means so much!

Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Still no beta or alpha so please send me a pm if you would be interested!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Revelations

Sept 21st.

Pansy Parkinson was a lot of things; posh, beautiful, intelligent, honest to a fault, and above all and most importantly, absolutely fucking bored out of her skull. She had taken the job as secretary, to the head of the Ministry's magical creature department, four months beforehand. A nasty falling out with her parents, the result of breaking an unwanted marriage contract, had yielded unforeseen consequences. To the effect of being cut off completely, unable to excess her vault at gringotts, as well as being kicked out of her parents home, her childhood home. It had hurt tremendously, realigning business contacts and making money was far more important than their daughter's happiness. She was nothing more than a business opportunity in their eyes and now she was on her own, stuck behind a desk, taking owl's and handling the registrations for the newest members of the magical creature persuasion.

The war hadn't been kind to anyone who had been apart of the Slytherin class, but after her moment of self preservation during the final battle, she was still regarded with trepidation and distaste. Her only friends were Draco and Daphne, her flat mates as it were. Both had felt the need to break free of their parents overbearing ways and broken homes and agreed quickly to garner a flat to accommodate the three slighted Slytherins.

So now everyday she came here, plastered on a fake smile and pretended to give a rats ass about the poor unfortunate souls who had recently found themselves "altered" and in need of guidance, books, and in some cases, portkey access to the realms that would be their new homes. In short, everything her lazy boss was paid to do and had dumped into her lap.

The sudden sound of heels clacking against the floor caught her attention, and the familiar scent of Daphne's perfume, clued her in on the owner. The perky blonde usually took her lunches with Draco on Fridays, so Pansy would hazard a guess, that he was busy on assignment at the moment.

"Drake is busy I'm guessing?" she asked as Daphne set down at her desk and began laying a few trays of sushi and calamari out.

"Yes, and as always he didn't feel the need to tell me until after I've already bought our lunch and have been waiting like an idiot in his office."

"You know how he is Daph,don't see how you can expect anything different. So…, seeing how you're stuck slumming it with me today, howabout we discuss that boyfriend of yours. I'm tired of finding his clothes all over the damn floor." she tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear and leveled a hard stare at Daphne, "I'm serious, if I trip over anymore of the weasels training gear, I'm gonna charm every strand of ginger hair off his body for a year!"

"I'll talk to Ron, no need for threats. Now… how are things with you and Cho? I've not seen her around the last few weeks?"

OoOoO

"What's going on!? Why can't we see her today?! Especially when she's just came out of a fucking veela induced coma!?"

"Calm down Potter, let the woman speak. She's the expert after all, the one you insisted on having me floo over in a bloody hurry despite the red tape, and paperwork." Draco placed a hand on the pacing aurors back in an attempt to help calm him. He understood the frustration and the confusion involved with Granger's condition, but it was causing his partner, and loathed as he was to admit it, his friend, an unneeded amount of stress. "Just sit down and take a breath, yeah?" Harry nodded absently and did as was asked. He hadn't been this worked up in a while and the stress wasn't settling well. The older veela witch gave him a small understanding smile and motioned for Draco to join him on the couch.

"Now Mr. Potter, Mr Malfoy, as you know Hermione has recently ascended,came into her full birthright. As it were, upon waking, she became overwhelmed by the urge to force her way out here and assert her right to her mate. I wasn't expecting that so soon, most veelas take years to find their mate, or mates. It is incredibly rare for this to happen, and unfortunately she isn't quite equipped to handle this part of her heritage yet, so I've given her a very strong sleeping draught."

Both Draco and Harry went slack jawed, was this woman saying,what they think she was saying?

"Mate? Hermione has a mate? Like what werewolves experience?" Harry had barely managed the question through his shocked state of mind.

"Yes Mr. Potter, exactly as a werewolf or other creature who has a bonded mate experiences. Veelas can have multiple mates however, but rest assured no one has complained or made issue with being in a bonded pair yet."

Harry lifted up from the couch and resumed his pacing, he was absolutely positive he was her mate. They were the closest after all, he had great love for her already, and though it had been from a place of true and loyal friendship, it wouldn't take much to mold it into something far greater. Racking his trembling fingers through his mussed hair, his thoughts running wildly unchecked and threatening to escape in a violent manner, he sat down once more beside Draco.

"It's me, has to be."

"I also am of that opinion, Mr Potter. I've sent for some suppressant potions and they will arrive in the morning. They will help hinder a few of her heightened senses, the one's that throw her into the veela trance, when near a mate.They will allow her to be around you, and any others, that may trigger a mate reaction. She will still have a sense of what you are to her, but she won't want to force herself upon you and mark you."

"Wait a minute, you were serious before? Multiple mates? How the fuck does that make any sense? You don't share your soulmate!"

Draco was still silently sitting on the couch, absorbing everything and trying hard not to look stupid, while the old broad and Potter battled it out. He was still reeling from the fact he had finally lost every chance, he had at being with Hermione now. Harry was perfect for her, anyone could see that. Now even magic and destiny had deemed the two perfect as well. Just fucking peachy. He doubted the universe would think anyone else would be up to the challenge of being included in a Harry/Hermione sandwich, though it did sound appealing... Nope not retaining any hope here.

"Perhaps we can talk a little more over dinner. Mr Potter? It's been a long day and I find myself famished. I can explain a little more about Mates. I'm sure Mr Malfoy can keep guard for a few hours?"

Draco started to make a protest, at the babysitting detail, but once he saw how rough Harry looked, decided to keep the complaints to himself.

"No problem at all, go ahead Potter, I've got things here."

The sound of a door closing loudly jostled Hermione from her potion induced slumber, far quicker than what Lucinda had anticipated.

Her eyes popped open and the sweet chocolaty scent from before assaulted her once more. It was hers, that mouthwatering smell was meant for her. Quickly she maneuvered herself from the confines of her bed, and rushed towards the door. She felt a dull ache in her gums and then a sharp sting as a pair of fangs descended. Unaware of her newly acquired strength she opened the door with to much force and it ripped forth from the frame.

Upon hearing the wood splintering, as the door was violently wrenched from its home, Draco rushed towards Hermione's room. Stopping abruptly, once reaching the hallway, frozen in shock at the sight before him. Hermione was outside her room, a huge set of black wings beautifully stretched out in all their glory behind her. She was ethereal like, her skin glowing the color of moonlight when it hits the water. He had never seen anything so breathtakingly terrifying in all his life.

He saw the flash of her eyes as they switched from honey to gold and started to back away slowly. The action seemed to offend the beautiful creature before him, as she immediately reacted, suddenly she was charging forth and screeching loudly.

"MINE!"

OoOoOo

A/N Wow! I never expected such a positive reaction to my story and I am beside myself with joy! I am so thankful for all of you have read, favorited, followed, and reviewed! It means so much!

Still without a beta so forgive me my grammatical sins!


	4. Chapter Four

A/N: SO SO SO SORRY about such a late update. Life happens sometimes and it kind of kicked my ass. Now onto this chapter's particulars...SMUTTY first time writing smut ahead.

I hope it's ok. No beta, had someone offer but wanted to get this out as soon as possible.(Would still very much like your help!)

*runs away to hide*

Chapter four: Repercussions

Draco's auror instincts kicked in despite being caught off guard, allowing him to catch her mid flight. A decision he admittedly had not thought through, he realized as he felt her smooth legs wrap around his hips, the heat of her flesh pressing into him robbed him of all resolve and he allowed her to press her lips into his neck. The tips of her fangs grazing against his throat elicited a pleasurable groan from within him. Draco felt her hands reach into his hair, the desperateness of her fingernails scraping against his scalp unraveling him completely. He dug his hands into the soft flesh of her thighs and turned them so he was pressing her into the wall. He watched fascinated as her angelic wings disappeared before his eyes. Allowing for him to mold his body into her's with no resistance. Somewhere, in the midst of the lust filled fog that had engulfed his senses, there was a voice telling him this was wrong. That it was the veelas pheromones crying out to him, it was veela that wanted him. Hermione wasn't herself, this isn't what she would want.

It was soon muffled completely when Hermione's eager lips found his, the minute her tongue swooped in and he finally tasted how sweet she truly was, everything was lost.

He greedily consumed her, their lips dancing together, furiously sucking and nipping until they were both swollen from the interaction and gasping for air. She thrusted her warm,arousal soaked, center against the straining hardness in his slacks, causing both of them to hiss at the contact.

He felt one of her hands begin working the button of his pants, then slowly dragging the zipper down until his erection sprang forth, her hand gripping him immediately.

"Gods yes," he groaned as her sinfully skilled hand worked him over. He leaned into her ministrations, enjoying the warmth of her mouth as it trailed wet kisses along his jaw and throat. He reached a hand between then and shoved her hand away from him, a small sound of protest escaping from Hermione's lips before he used his fingers to slide her knickers to the side, exposing her dripping slit and began teasing the bundle of nerves there. When she was incoherently sobbing with the need for more, he stopped his ministrations and vanished the rest of their clothes with a grunted wandless spell and quickly slammed his length into her. The minute he buried himself within her welcoming heat, he knew he was done. Nothing had ever felt as amazing as it did to be fully sheathed within his witch, his veela, her cries of ecstasy alone, as he bucked into her with utter abandon- snapping his hips quickly, was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard. Draco continued his brutal pace, only slowing down a few times in which he would remove himself and slide his cock along her folds. Teasing her clit with the head of his dick until she was begging him to fuck her and then reentering her slowly, inch by inch. They kept this up for awhile, each almost toppling over the edge before being denied of the needed releases. Each wanting to prolong the pleasure and passion they were experiencing.

Finally she dipped her head down, and suckled at his neck, licking and nipping before baring her fangs once more, he felt her pressing them into his flesh, hesitating for a moment.

"Do it, please. I'm yours." he sensed she had been awaiting his permission, the minute he had uttered that he was hers he felt her inner walls begin to flutter around him. She sank her sharpened teeth into his soft flesh and everything exploded around them. She spasmed violently as the intense orgasm washed over her body, the veela bonding venom body already coursing its way through Draco's body. Alighting every one of his nerve endings, the sensations so intense that it pulled him into his own euphoric release. He stilled inside of Hermione for a few moments, allowing them both to enjoy the afters of such violent orgasms. Hermione whimpered against him when he slowly slid his cock out from within her, and he felt her slump against him. He readjusted her so that he was carrying her bridal style and began walking towards her bedroom. Placing the exhausted veela back into her bed seemed to be just what she had needed as she quickly fell asleep. Draco leaned down and placed a kiss upon her head and headed back out to the living room.

As he walked down the hallway the fog that had been the pheromone high began to wane. Allowing him to fully comprehend what had just occurred.

"FUCK!" Draco cried out, running a hand through his hair and using the other to trace the place where Hermione had marked him just minutes before.

He found where their clothes had appeared and quickly shoved his limbs through the appropriate holes. Draco fished out his wand from the holster affixed to his aurors jacket and produced a patronus charm. He watched through panic filled eyes as the silvery mist of an otter shot forth and danced around the room. "Sweet Merlin." He gasped. His patronus was a fox, at least it used to be.

With no time to dwell on the newest development, he relayed the message he needed to convey and sent the creature on it's way to Harry. Hopeful that his partner and friend would know what to do. He tore through the pantry in the kitchen, tossing out the contents in a desperate search for alcohol.

"Aha!" He exclaimed, finding his prize-a nearly full bottle of Firewhiskey-amongst the sweets.

Draco popped the lid off and tipped the bottle to his lips, relishing the burning of the liquid as it slid down his throat. He swallowed a few more shots and slammed the bottle on the counter, sputtering and coughing as the liqueur took hold. The sweet sound of Hermione purring as she slept drifted through the flat and was affecting him in ways he didn't understand. He had an almost primal and undeniable urge to join her in her slumber. To curl up behind her and bury his face into her hair was…

"No! Get it together man!" he scolded himself. The sound of the door being slung open caught his attention and he saw Harry come rushing through. The auror spotted Draco in the kitchen, his hand clutching a bottle of Firewhiskey like it was his only lifeline, and dread immediately set in. The last time Draco had drank was a year prior and his father had been given the dementor's kiss.

Lucinda followed behind Harry a minute later, she too immediately trained her eyes on the blond man. She, however, looked past the bottle of alcohol and instead focused on the swollen spot on his throat. Her eyes widened and she let out a loud gasp. How had she been so foolish!

"Oh my! What has happened here!?" She demanded. "Did she claim you?!"

Harry was frozen in shock. He met Draco's eyes and saw the answer immediately, he felt the air leave his lungs and he hunched over to grip his knees.

"Well my boy," Lucinda started, moving towards Draco and prying the bottle from his hands. She took a quick shot herself before setting it down out of Draco's reach,"I believe we have some things to discuss."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Go with the flow

Draco let his tired head slam into the feathery softness of his pillow, and landed with a flop on his welcoming bed. That bloody crazy old bird kept him up for four hours explaining the repercussions of his coupling and then kicked him out of Hermione's flat at two in the morning; claiming it would be best he was not there when Hermione woke up. Draco adamantly disagreed but Potter talked him into leaving, and now he was unashamedly happy for it. He needed sleep, and he wasn't sure with Hermione's delectable presence being so close he or her veela would allow for much rest. His treacherous cock twitched at the memory of being buried inside his mate and Draco stifled a groan. Mate...he was already in love with the very idea of belonging to her, and as he drifted to sleep, he hoped she was just as pleased.

Draco awoke just as the sun began to peak through the half-drawn curtains in his room. He cursed silently as he rubbed his still tired eyes, he'd forgotten to close the damn things in last night's exhausted stupor. It was only 7:30 for Merlin's sake; he stumbled out of bed and his clothes before heading to the shower. Pansy was already up for the day and perched on the counter near the kitchen allowing for a full view of Draco's near naked body as he passed by her. She noticed the mark immediately, thanks to her job she dealt with newly claimed mates quite often, and almost fell off the counter in shock.

"No fucking way Draco Malfoy, that's a bloody Veela claiming mark!" She gasped, dropping to the floor and following after the sleepy Slytherin. She didn't miss the stupid way the git's eye's lit up when she said claiming mark. He was apparently happy with whoever it was that snagged him up; that wasn't always the case with these things.

"Why yes, Pansy it is. Aren't you just the clever one." Draco smirked, pushing the door to the loo open and shutting it promptly in the nosey witches face.

"No need to be rude." She yelled into the door before turning around and heading towards the couch if he thought she wasn't going to be waiting for him out here than he was as dumb as a sack of Cornish Pixies.

Draco let the hot spray of the water work its own brand of magic over his weary body, enjoying the way it seemed to melt away the drowsiness and wick the soreness from his overworked muscles. For a moment he felt a sudden panic bloom in his chest, followed by a wave of overwhelming happiness. Instantly Draco knew it was the bond, and that Hermione had just awoken to the news of their coupling. He heard the whispered sigh of his name on her lips echo in his head, and the urge to get to her was terrifyingly urgent. Perhaps not that urgent he determined as the images of last nights passions flashed through his mind, and Draco was overcome by the all-encompassing sense of Hermione's growing pleasure, "Is she, -fuck." He shuddered, the feel of her warm mouth around his cock had him gasping for air, how was she doing this? It was as if she was actually there, gripping his throbbing erection with her sinful hands and working him over mercilessly. This whole Veela bond was a lot more interesting than he ever could have hoped to expect.

Hermione fought hard not to scream too loud as the orgasm ripped through her body, her rapid heartbeat thumped wildly as she rode out the tremors and sank into the depths of the baths soothing waters. The news Lucinda had awakened her with this morning frightened her at first and not because it was Draco with which she mated; it was because she thought she had forced him, stripped him of his free will. Lucinda, however, assured Hermione that Draco was very much okay with what had happened and when the older woman left to retrieve her things from the hotel she was staying at, Hermione took the opportunity to experiment with what little information she did dig up about veela bonds. Shared Sensory Sensations, an exciting chapter that detailed how Veelas and their mates could enter one another's minds and enjoy shared fantasies no matter the distance and without ever having to truly touch each other. Draco had impressively caught on to the mechanics of it and rewarded her accordingly.

She was very much aware of the situation being beyond odd, but she honestly couldn't fight the joy coursing through her body at the thought of Draco being hers. After the war, he made it his mission to repent for the atrocities he helped foster; he donated nearly all of the Malfoy family's entire fortune, helped track down former Death eaters and privately saw to the opening of three war orphanages. She personally harbored a major crush on the man for the better part of three years; Ginny was the only one she trusted with that secret. OH MERLIN GINNY! Hermione realized she hadn't even told Ginny about the events that transpired over the last few days! Something she planned to rectify immediately, grabbing her robe lying on the counter by the tub she quickly dried her body before wrapping the silk fabric around her, wandless magic had its advantages. Hermione spied the various suppressant potions laying on her bed and downed them, grimacing at the floral bitterness as they made their way down her throat.

Ginny heard the Floo activate and quickly ran towards it wand at the ready. The war ingrained that whole constant vigilance thing into her head, and now she was a bit jumpy. She also wasn't expecting anyone; even her intrusive mother gave notice as to when she was popping by; sure Ginny was a damn powerful witch, but wards were only so useful.

She lowered her wand when she saw a familiar head of curls come flying through.

"Hermione? Is everything okay!?" Ginny instantly went rigid with worry, Hermione never randomly showed up. Someone must've been hurt, or worse dead.

"Oh, I'm sorry to surprise you like this! I just needed to see you and tell you about the craziness of the last few days." Hermione's voice sounded different, Ginny noted. Wait, Ginny looked down at her chest and then to Hermione's enhanced one, whipping her head back and forth in confusion. "That's not right." She mumbled to herself,"Hang on, are you taller too!"

Hermione did her best to explain the last few days between Ginny's squeals of shock and shrill screams at the more delicate news involving Draco. Ginny was thrilled, to say the least.

"Now we can share our clothes without having to alter them! I mean with your new rack and juicy bum, you've just opened up a whole new realm of possibilities!" Ginny was bouncing up in down in excitement and Hermione was feeling happier than she had in awhile. For once, she wasn't worried about the future involving her ailing father, and though that future was now whirling by her at a million miles a minute, she couldn't be more delighted.

"So, you know you will be introducing me to that delectable new cousin of yours. That Theo is one broomstick I'd love to mount and take for a spin." Ginny waggled her eyebrows suggestivly, "If you know what I mean."

Hermione laughed and nodded her head. "I'll see what I can do, and He doesn't even know we are related yet. So no promises."

Ginny crossed her arms and pouted briefly before a sly grin adorned her pretty face, "Oh but Hermione, Theo is your new mates best friend, so I'm sure there you can figure something out."

A/N: I'm so sorry for the terribly long wait, I really hope everyone sticks around for the rest of the story, and I promise there will be at least one new chapter a month and will be delving more into the poly relationships in the next few chapters! Many have expressed that they would not be interested in a triad or moresomes so I thought I would let you all know now before becoming more invested that it will be veering into the moresome territory ;)


End file.
